tangled - if eugene wasnt saved
by purple5901
Summary: i love the film tangled and i though that this should have happened


"rapunzel!" i called, standing at the foot of the tower."rapunzel, let down your hair!" when there was no response i desperatly tried to climb the tower wall, but then i heard the wooden panes open and a rope of long blonde hair came tumbling out the open window. i took hold of it and began to climb. when i reached the top i jumped through the window while saying "rapunzel, i thought i would never see you agin." i looked up to find her chained and gagged and she was trying to yell something and thats when i felt it.

a sharp pain shooting through my right side. i fell to the floor when i heard mother gothels voice. "we are gpoing where no one will ever find you again! this is enough, rapunzel! stop fighting me!" rapuzels gag slipped and she could speak. "no!i wont stop. for every minute of my life i will fight, i will never stop trying to get away from you! but, if you let me save him i will go with you."

"no! no, Rapunzel!" i called ouy to her but she didnt listen. "if you let me heal him, i wont ever try to escape. we will be together, just how you want it to be. if you let me heal him, it will be just how it was before."

gothel let go of rapunzels chains and came over to me. she dragged me until i waas sitting with my back against the staircase and she then chained my wrist to it. she released rapunzel and she came running over to me.

"eugene! you came back!" she gathered up her hair and placed it over my stab wound.

"no, rapunzel, i cant let you do this," i told her and pushed her hair away.

"i cant let you die" she replied. i was fighting to keep my eyes open.

" but if you do this then you will die," i answered but she carried on anyway. i reached out my hand and foud a piece of the broken mirror and took hold of it. "rapunzel, wait." i ran my fingers down her hair, forming it into a ponytail and then i took the piece of the mirror and cut her hair.

her golden locks turned brown and mother gothels ebony hair turned white. her face formed wrinkels and she pulled her hood over her face. she stumbled out the window and dissapeared as she hit the ground.

rapunzel held my head in my hands. she put my hand to her hair and began sining her song in desperation.

"rapunzel, you are my new dream" i told her.

"and you are mine" she repiled. the fight became to hard and i let my eyes close, i memorised rapunzel in my head as everything went black.

* * *

**What rapunzel did afterwards:**

his eyes closed and he went limp in my arms. i knew he was gone. tears welled up in my eyes and i sang my song one last time and let one tear spill onto his face. i saw the piece of the broken mirror that was still in his palm and i took it from my hand. i could not live without eugene so, i know what i must do. i lifted the piece of mirror and ran it closer to the left hand side of my body then a sharp pain, i saw a golden light coming from eugenes body and his eyes flickered open. i closed my eyes and rested my head on the floor.

* * *

**what eugene did:**

"rapunzel? rapunzel!" i looked around frantically and saw her lying about two meters from me, blood staining her pink dress, red. "rapunzel!" i cried and ran over to her. i knelt by her side and moved her hand and i saw the wound in her side. i pressed my hand onto her side, over the wound in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

"i thought you had gone eugene" she whispered to me.

"i will never be gone" i told her. the bleeding would not stop and i was getting frustrated.

"its going to be alright" rapunzel said to me.

" rapunzel, i have lost you once before and i am not going to lose you again" i replied

"eugene, i love you" she whispered

"i love you too" i whispered back and she collapsed into my arms. "no! no no no no no no no! come on rapunzel please!" but she did not wake. i kissed her over and over trying to wake her but it didnt work. but then i heard a voice on the wind.

"dont kiss her because you want her to come back. kiss her because you love her," the voice whispered. i looked at rapunzel and kissed her for a long time. i saw her eyelids flicker and finally open.

"rapunzel!" i squealed and we both laughed.

i but my hand on her face and looked into her sparkly green eyes and then we were kissing, for real this time.

* * *

we did get married and moved into the castle with the king and queen, for rapunzel really was the lost princess. maximus became the head of the palace guards and pascal never changed. i was glad i was with rapunzel because i loved her and she loved me.


End file.
